


The Good and the Bad

by arrozconmangos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV Scott McCall, post 4x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrozconmangos/pseuds/arrozconmangos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately post 4x02. Derek's re-aging is a bit rough on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good and the Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm always hoping for more cause and effect than Teen Wolf's goldfish memory provides…

Scott doesn’t see anything different at first.

It feels like years since he’s seen Derek and maybe he just can’t remember him quite right, but no. No, the yellow eyes have never been right.

Or the trembling.

Or the complete devastation on his newly-aged features.

Scott shoves himself up off the cold concrete and leaps toward Derek just in time to brace him as he vomits over the railing of the walkway and into the bushes below.

He heaves, muscles shivering and damp beneath Scott’s hands.

He remembers, Scott realizes like a fist in his stomach. His family, Kate, two months trapped in a dark tomb, that they lied. The panic grows inside of him as he guides Derek down to sit on the pavement.

“I’m sorry,” Scott gasps. “Do you--” He takes a breath.

Does Derek remember all of it? Some? Which is better when it’s all so awful?

“I’m sorry,” he says again, letting go of Derek and sitting back on his heels.

Derek curls up, bringing shaking knees up to his chest. He rests his forehead there and tucks his arms in tight around his stomach.

Lydia and Stiles come jogging up the stairs, panting. Stiles has his baseball bat in a white-knuckled grip.

Derek flinches sharply at their footsteps. He gasps into his knees. “ _Kate_...”

Scott hasn't seen her. He looks to Stiles.

“She ran,” Stiles says. He twists his mouth into something that’s trying to be a smile. “And Derek is Derek again... yay?”

Scott shakes his head.

Stiles takes a step closer as Lydia moves to check on Kira and Malia. “Derek?” Stiles asks.

Scott looks at Derek, waiting. If anyone could get a reaction, anyone in the world left alive, it’s Stiles. Scott hasn’t seen Derek interact with anyone the way he does Stiles. But, now it isn’t enough.

Derek shivers and gasps, lost.

“Space,” Lydia announces. She gathers Kira and Malia on each arm and guides them away. “He needs--they need space. Let’s go clean up.” She glances back, eyes fixed sharply on Scott. “Also, the cops are here.”

The girls disappear around the corner as the Sheriff rounds the lockers at the end of the hall. He jogs down to them, grim-faced and tired looking.

“Disturbance at the high school, after hours. If I had a nickel for every time, Stiles.” He cuts off, focuses on the three of them, huddled together on the cement floor. “Uh, Stiles?”

“Yeah, Dad.” Stiles sighs. “Derek’s back. He... remembers.”

The word doesn’t carry nearly the weight it deserves.

“Aw, hell,” the Sheriff mutters. He moves to kneel beside them. He reaches for the radio on his shoulder and takes a breath before calling in. “Parrish? High School’s clear. I’ve got it under control here. It’s just--" He pauses. "--my kids.”

Parrish’s voice calls back after a second. The radio static echos down the empty, dark corridor. “Got it, Cap. All clear.”

Stiles reaches for Derek and then stops. His hand trembles. He clenches it into a fist and then rests it back on his knee. “What do we do?”

Scott shakes his head. He has no reference for this. He doesn’t know what to do ever, and this is just... beyond.

The Sheriff inches closer and leans over. “Derek?” He runs a hand over his face. “Shit. I don’t know if you remember, not remember, that’s not what I meant. Let me start over. I was there with you, the night your family...” He shakes his head sharply.

Scott glances between the Sheriff and Stiles.

Stiles tilts his head towards his dad and nods. _Keep going_.

“Okay. I know it’s been a lot to go through and I know it’s probably all right there in front of you like it’s happened again right now, but if all of the bad is there, then all of the good should be too. And, yeah, maybe one outweighs the other, but we’re here for you. Do you remember--”

Scott winces at the word.

The Sheriff ignores it and plows forward at Stiles’ encouragement again.

“What I said to you back then, I’m going to say to you again now, okay? Derek, you need to remember the good. Always keep the good in mind. And when it’s especially hard? That’s when it’s especially important to do.”

After a moment, Derek shifts, turns his forehead along his knees until he can look over at the Sheriff.

Then, Scott can’t be sure if Derek starts to lean first, or if the Sheriff opens his arms and reaches out but Derek slumps into the Sheriff’s side and is enveloped in a warm and powerful embrace. The rough canvas of the Sheriff's uniform jacket acts like the toughest security blanket.

Derek’s tremors start to ease almost immediately. The tension held in every line of his body begins to drain.

Stiles reaches out again and this time clasps his hand around Derek’s ankle. He rubs his thumb over the sliver of skin there, in the gap between jeans and shoe. “You’ll stay with us tonight.”

The Sheriff nods.

Scott takes a deep breath and blinks hard against a sudden rush of emotion. He’s tired and he wants to go home now.

He’s going to give his mom the biggest hug ever.

\---


End file.
